Today, files having different display sizes and levels of resolution for images and video may be attached to e-mail messages using a personal computer (PC) and sent to other PC's via the Internet. Also, files may be sent from one location to another over a network such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN)) using a file transfer protocol (FTP). The files may be used in conjunction with certain media players such as PC's, DVD players, PDA's, etc.
Depending on the size of a video file or an image file, the content may be displayed in a different resolution, color content or display size. Files are often sent from a source location to a destination location without the source having any knowledge of the device capabilities at the destination location.
For example, a source PC may send a JPEG image file to a destination PC without knowing the display capabilities of the destination PC. The source PC may send the highest quality JPEG file which can be a very large file. If the destination PC has a lower quality display capability, then the destination PC cannot take advantage of the high quality level of the JPEG file. The large JPEG file may take a long time to transfer from the source PC to the destination PC without the destination PC gaining any advantage (i.e., the destination PC cannot display the high quality of the JPEG file). Also, a very large bandwidth may be required to transfer the JPEG file in a reasonable amount of time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.